


the dream meme team

by letsrewritethestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Texting, i have no idea yeah, mm this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsrewritethestars/pseuds/letsrewritethestars
Summary: ladybugs are underrated: ya like i don't fucking care about your milk let me watch corn





	1. 11:11 make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys see my attempt at humor 
> 
> and do you see how bad i failed at it
> 
> yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys see my attempt at humor 
> 
> and do you see how bad i failed at it
> 
> yeah

**ladybugs are underrated** added **headphones**, **fish nette** and **ad** to this group chat

**ladybugs are underrated** changed the group chat name to **the dream meme team**

_23:23 in the **dream meme team**_

**ladybugs are underrated:** omfg guys it's 11:11 make a wish

**headphones:** new headphones

**ladybugs are underrated:** your username is literally headphones

**headphones:** fuck you you can never have too many headphones

**ladybugs are underrated:** fuck me yourself you coward

**fish nette:** y'all seriously still believe in 11:11

**ladybugs are underrated:** how dare you

**headphones:** ya way to spoil the party mari

**ladybugs are underrated:** my 11:11 is that mari sucks a dick

**fish nette:** first of all, there was no party

**headphones:** second of all, we all know that there is only one dick mari wants to suck

**fish nette:** ...

**ladybugs are underrated:** hell yeah nino gimme five

**headphones:** how

**ladybugs are underrated:** just smack the phone

**headphones:** what no

**ladybugs are underrated:** do it for me 

**headphones:** fine

dkwnfbsz;:?

i did the deed 

and my parents saw it

their judging me

time to retreat to my cave

**fish nette:** *they're

**headphones:** well fuck you too

**ladybugs are underrated:** lol

oh yeah mari don't think i forgot about you

hahahah who thinks that 11:11 sucks now

**fish nette:** go away alya i don't need your negativity in my life

**ladybugs are underrated:** excuse me i'm the fucking light of your existence

**headphones:** that's a little much babe

**ladybugs are underrated:** when it comes to me sweetheart, nothing is too much

**fish nette:** what's so good about 11:11 anyway

it's just four 1s in a row

why not 22:22 or something

**ad:** or 33:33

**headphones:** adrien my bro you are alive

**ladybugs are underrated:** 33:33 doesn't exist you retard 

**headphones:** as much as ily babe you do not call adrien that in front of me

**ladybugs are underrated:** o really

what's it gonna be boi, me or adrien?

**ad:** it better be me bro or this friendship is over

**headphones:** uh

**fish nette:** hold on

before you guys start having your soap drama

i wanna ask

**ladybugs are underrated:** what is it mari

what can be more important that nino's love

**headphones:** aw ily 

**ladybugs are underrated:** shut up that love is nothing to me if you choose adrien

**headphones:** :` 

see this is why i was gonna choose adrien

**fish nette:** adrien why is your nics ad

**ladybugs are underrated:** omg yeah i was gonna ask why too

**headphones:** yeah bro why

**ad:** idk man

ad is part of my name

ad rien

and it sounds kool

**ladybugs are underrated:** 'kool' yeah no

**headphones:** i would like to say for one that ads are not cool

not kool either

**ladybugs are underrated:** ya like i don't fucking care about your milk let me watch corn

**fish nette:** wh at

**ad:** that better not be autocorrect for something else

**ladybugs are underrated:** whu wym

...

yall disgusting man

here's the video i'm 100% pure 

https://youtu.be/j8qp3ITVqY0

**headphones:** LMAO alya is definitely not pure

**ladybugs are underrated:** >:o

**fish nette:** i can vouch for that

**ladybugs are underrated:** don't act like you're completely clean either mari

**headphones:** ye with all that stalking about who shall not be named your defo not innocent 

**ad:** who is who shall not be named???

**ladybugs are underrated:** someone you know

**fish nette:** .

**ad:** wow that gives me sooo many hints

mari tell meee

imma trustable kid

**fish nette:** um

**ad:** um

**ladybugs are underrated:** uM

**headphones:** dammit alya

**fish nette:** he lives on earth

**ad:** wow so helpful that leaves about 7 699 999 999 candidates left

**headphones:** what the heck adrien

r u assuming that mari would have a crush on a baby or serial killer

**ladybugs are underrated:** lmfao

**ad:** we can't rule them out 

after all, we don't know mari's taste

**headphones:** mari would you consider a baby as a potential suitor 

**fish nette:** fucking hell why am i friends w yall

**ladybugs are underrated:** cus u pitied us and adopted us on lonely street

**ad:** ah yes where my house is located

**headphones:** aw man that sucks

**ad:** i know

**headphones:** i'm here if u needa talk

**ad:** thanks bro

**ladybugs are underrated:** hold up yall can have ur bromance in another chapter

for now,

**fish nette:** why did u exclude serial killers

a serial killer is very helpful

**headphones:** how marinette how

**fish nette:** like they can kill my enemies for me

**ladybugs are underrated:** *coughs*

**fish nette:** tbh i don't really hate her /that/ much

she just says annoying things from time to time and pokes fun at me for no reason but she's pretty harmless

**ladybugs are underrated:** yeah she just needs some love and attention 

**fish nette:** woah ok hold on now i don't hate her but i don't love her either sis

**ad:** tsundere

**headphones:** bro what

**ad:** chloe is a tsundere

**ladybugs are underrated:** why

**fish nette:** lol what's that

**ad:** it's like someone that insults/lightly abuses their crush to hide their feelings for them

**headphones:** so are you saying..

**ladybugs are underrated:** chloe likes marinette

**fish nette:** goodbye this friendship has ended

**ladybugs are underrated:** wait no come back my love

ack no i scared her away

but let's be real though

who wouldn't stan mari

**headphones:** ikr she's so nice to everyone 

shit it's almost 1am i need sleep

**ladybugs are underrated:** no wait why are all of you leaving

hold on i hear my parents coming goodbye friends

**ad:** i am back from the shithole which is the toilet to the shithole that is this gc

what

y'all all dead already

hm

ya i agree mari is honestly is so cool and pretty who wouldn't like her

well

no one seems to be coming back

bye i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm if you guys still didn't know
> 
> ladybugs are underrated = alya  
headphones = nino  
fish nette = marinette  
ad = adrien


	2. oranges are better than garlic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is absolute trash and is gonna be the standard of this fic so enjoy i guess

_03:49 in **the dream meme team**_

**ladybugs are underrated:** mari pm. now.

**fish nette:** ok

**private message between ladybugs are underrated and fish nette**

**fish nette:** al wtf do u want at 4am in the morning

**ladybugs are underrated:** check the prev messages

**fish nette:** what i don't see anything

...

**ladybugs are underrated:** HE CALLED U PRETTY ASFKJEJDW AAA MY SHIP IS SAILINGG

**fish nette:** idk how to feel man

**ladybugs are underrated:** fEEL HAPPY

REJOICE

HALLEJULAH

**fish nette:** sis u r happier about this than i am

**ladybugs are underrated:** yes cus my otp is one stop to becoming cannon how can i not b happy

**fish nette:** i don't have the energy for this 

it's 4am get some sleep al

night

**ladybugs are underrated:** NO DONT LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN 

COME CELEBRATEEE

:( HMPH YOU'RE NO FUN

whatever i can celebrate on my own

just u watch !1!1!1

_14:26 in **the dream meme team**_

**ladybugs are underrated:** hey 

hey

hey

hey

anyone 

hey

hey

**headphones:** what

do y'all know tik tok

**headphones:** yeah why

**ladybugs are underrated:** do u know the mr sandman challenge

**headphones:** wtf

**ladybugs are underrated:** it'S SO CUTE i've been watching it since morning

**headphones:** ohh is it the one with the cat 

**ladybugs are underrated:** YES

**headphones:** yeah i've seen it

it's ok

**ladybugs are underrated:** wym it's 'ok'

it's the best thing that ever existed 

after food and me ofc

**headphones:** sometimes i wonder where ur confidence comes from 

**ladybugs are underrated:** i buy it from target

**fish nette:** i've never seen the vid before send a link

**ad:** u haven't seen it before????

im disappointed mari

i expected better

**ladybugs are underrated:** i can't believe ur my best friend smh

**fish nette:** sorry i spend my time being productive

**ladybugs are underrated:** well not anymore

http://vt.tiktok.com/eERxgJ/

**headphones:** only the animal ones are cute though

the people ones are either weird or funny as fuck no in between

**ladybugs are underrated:** yeah like this one http://vt.tiktok.com/eENPhj/

**fish nette:** HAHAHAH mood

**ad:** how tf is that a mood though

**headphones:** yeah the word mood is very confusing

**ad:** people be like 'i ate an orange today' 

then someone will reply w mood

**headphones:** like what the fuck is ur mood, eating oranges?

in that case i worry when u have mood swings

**fish nette:** lmaoo eating oranges

**ladybugs are underrated:** ngl oranges are great

**headphones:** ikr

**ad:** i can't even remember the last time i saw an unpeeled orange

**fish nette:** what why

**ad:** the chef peels then for me 

**fish nette:** ah.

**ladybugs are underrated:** #richkidproblems

i want someone to peel oranges for me too

**fish nette:** one time i peeled so many oranges that i couldn't wash the orange scent off my hands for a week

**headphones:** how many oranges do u have dude

**ad:** do u have a secret stash of oranges that we dont know about

**fish nette:** bakery shit yk

adrien what

why would i have a secret stash of oranges

**ladybugs are underrated:** keep away the vampires 

**headphones:** im pretty sure that's garlic 

**ad:** why garlic though

y not the oranges

**ladybugs are underrated:** yeah exactly

what the fuck does garlic have 

that oranges doesn't

**ad:** what makes garlic superior to oranges 

**fish nette:** y'all freaking ridiculous

**ladybugs are underrated:** oranges are a so much more better candidate to scare off vampires

theyre orange

**ad:** they're sweet

**ladybugs are underrated:** they come in bite sized pieces

**ad:** they be healthy

**ladybugs are underrated:** u can make juice out of them

wait 

**ladybugs are underrated** has changed their name to **orange stan**

**orange stan:** i'm a true fan

adrien change ur name to something related to oranges

**ad** has changed their name to **something related to oranges**

**orange stan:** i didn't mean literally

yk what whatever

continue

**fish nette:** imagine garlic juice 

**headphones:** it exists

**something related to oranges:** ew wtf

**orange stan:** omg apparently there's garlic peanut butter?

**headphones:** EIFJWBW WTH

**fish nette:** whoever made that fuck u

i hope u die

**something related to oranges:** i hope u die a fiery death

**orange stan:** i hope u burn in ur garlic peanut butter

**headphones:** is peanut butter even flammable

**fish nette:** i don't think so

**something related to oranges:** wait

apparently it isn't

but it really depends if there's enough oil in it

**headphones:** so oily peanut butter can be flammable?

**something related to oranges:** yeah

**orange stan:** the peanut butter is going through puberty 

**something related to oranges:** HAHAHA OMG

**fish nette:** puberty peanut butter is flammable

**headphones:** LMAOO i almost spit out my soda

i just imagined angsty peanut butter hahahahah

**fish nette:** girl peanut butter is having her mood swings and her bf is just like 'ur nuts'

**orange stan:** mari i didn't know u punned

**something related to oranges:** HAHAHAHA i can't express how proud i am

**headphones:** @orange stan wym her screen name is literally a pun

**orange stan:** omfg yEAH

**fish nette:** fuck nino why did u tell them

now i gotta change it

**something related to oranges:** how did i not know this

oh no

my reputation as the pun master is going to be overthrown

mari are we gonna have a problem

**fish nette** changed their name to **mari**

**orange stan:** you've got a bone to pick

**something related to oranges** has changed their name to **orang-inal**

**headphones:** i'm sensing references that i don't get

**mari:** don't worry mibo ur not the only one 

**headphones:** lmao mibo

**mari:** mibo is a company that sells sandals

**orang-inal:** where tf do u get this information 

**mari:** google duh

**headphones** changed their name to **sandals:**

**orange stan:** i just realised that all ur names are based in objects 

**orang-inal:** no i mean like why are u searching this

**mari:** i just kept clicking a random web generator

and then i ended up in the dark web

12/10 never doing again

**sandals:** the dark web's got some fucking creepy shit 

**orang-inal:** yeah wtf i read that someone kept clicking the random button on tor

then ended up on a page that said YOU BETTER START RUNNING

**mari:** jfc

**orange stan:** wow i was gonna take a nap thanks adrien

im so fucking tired but now im scared ronald mcdonald is gonna pop out of fucking nowhere

**orange stan** has changed their name to **ronald scares me**

**orang-inal:** aaa im so sorry alyaa

**ronald scares me:** sorry isn't gonna get me my sleep back

**mari:** if u can't sleep why don't i go over there

the bakery is pretty busy now anyway and i need to finish this design

**ronald scares me:** you'd do that for meee

**mari:** ofc

ill be there in 10

**ronald scares me** alright thankss ilysssfm

**sandals:** well looks like thier gonna b offline

wanna call?

**orang-inal:** already there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time ill try writing shorter convos but like longer in terms of quantity? 
> 
> ronald scares me = alya  
sandals = nino  
orang-inal = adrien  
mari = marinette (i'll change it to something less boring later lol)

**Author's Note:**

> mm if you guys still didn't know
> 
> ladybugs are underrated = alya  
headphones = nino  
fish nette = marinette  
ad = adrien


End file.
